


Baby it's okay (let me show you)

by isakspeach



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Caring Even Bech Næsheim, Cute, First Time, Hot, M/M, Shy Isak Valtersen, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isakspeach/pseuds/isakspeach
Summary: Isaks first time touching a boy. he's nervous but Even is there to help him through it





	Baby it's okay (let me show you)

Isak had always been shy always blushing when people talked about girls for a whole different reason then most boys did when talking about girls. He remembers that day in the cafeteria when the boys had been talking about eating girls out (Jonas went on and on about how this one girl he hooked up with didn't have a clitoris). He had tuned out during that conversation and kept his head down for most of it but in the split second he looked up, he saw the blond 3rd year who he now gets to call his boyfriend for the first time. The boys didn't know anything about him being gay at that point. Now a year later they lived together in an apartment not too far away from where Even went to university and Isak was extremely happy though there was something he had been considering for a while now:  
Sexual stuff with Even  
That was something he overthought these days because while he is an eighteen year old boy with stamina and hormones that's currently through the roof he is still very shy so just the thought of saying the words 'I want to touch you' out loud to Even makes him turn red like a tomato. He is pacing around the apartment now trying to think of a way to tell Even that he wants to introduce a sexual relationship with him after one year of dating that would sound less awkward than straight up saying 'I want to try sexual stuff with you'. The sound of a door slamming shut is what gets Isak to stop pacing. Keys are being thrown on the table, a zipper is being unzipped, shoes hitting the floor with a loud noise that almost makes him jump. it's like his senses have heightened now that he or rather his body knows that Even is home and within reach because he starts walking towards the door before his mind can catch up with him. He finally makes eye contact with Even and registers that he's got a red shirt on, black skinny jeans clinging tightly to his legs and of course his hair is done in that perfect quiff as always.  
God, he looked so good. He really is a lucky boy.  
He snaps out of it when he notices Even's lips moving. "huh?" he says making Even smile "Halla" instead of answering like he usually would he just walks towards Even, heart beating rapidly in his chest and kisses him deeply trying to convey the sentence 'I want to touch you' into the kiss without directly saying it. Even kisses back with the same passion as Isak but somehow senses the uneasiness currently living inside Isak so he stops kissing him, looks into the green eyes he adores so much and asks "Is, is everything okay?" fuck this was not what he hoped for but he finds comfort in the blue eyes staring into his before whispering "I want us to touch each other" while blushing. Evens body reacts instantly when he realizes what Isak meant and his cock starts to chub up inside those damn tight skinny jeans and he has to ask, "Are you sure?" just because Isak seems really nervous. Isak nods "I'm nervous though" Evens eyes become softer "Baby it's okay, we'll only do whatever you're a hundred percent comfortable with and you can say stop at any time" Isak looked relieved knowing that he wasn't being pressured into anything he didn't want to but somehow it sparked some insecurities within him: what if Even thinks I'm awkward when we're doing stuff? What if I'm not hot enough? What if …. Eventually he just pushes those thoughts away and starts kissing him again, this time more urgent and pleading while still being passionate in that special way they kiss. Lips against lips. Tongues dancing against each other. He wants this and he wants it now. His lips leave Evens and Even looks at him with gently raised eyebrows and Isak nods making Even lift Isak, so he becomes situated on his thighs and walks to the bedroom, the heated make out session continuing with the sounds of their kissing throughout the small one-bedroom apartment. Even lets go of Isak and lets his back hit the soft comforter before climbing on top of him and kissing him slowly. Heavy breathing comes from Isak underneath him and Isak is really starting to feel the effect of all this hot kissing and his cock feels trapped within his jeans. He needs them of. He wants to touch Evens body. Wants to see his cock. Isak suddenly feels frantic with the need to take their clothes off but he can’t say that out loud to Even because while he might be horny to the point of his cock almost threatening to rip his jeans, he can’t bring himself to say the words that feel dirty in his mouth out loud to his boyfriend. The nerves are slowly coming back so he settles for pulling at Evens shirt making him look down at Isak, whispering: “Do you want me to take this of Is?” patience laced within his voice making it clear that Isak could back out if what they were about to do was too much or he felt uncomfortable at any point. His heart swelled with love for the boy before him while he nodded “Yeah Even please take it off” The bottom of Evens shirt was pulled from his torso and he took it of slowly letting Isak look if he wanted to. Even was perfect in Isaks eyes with his slim torso, muscles visible in a natural way and Isak felt his cock twitch just at the mere sight of it. He bent over Isak again to press another kiss to his lips whispering, “Can I take your shirt off too?” Isak blushed and suddenly became shy again because of the insecure thoughts of What if I’m not hot enough? invading his head again. “What if I’m not good at what we’re doing Even?” he finds himself asking. Even’s eyes soften “Baby... no you’re so handsome and look at how hard I am right now, that’s all you Isak nothing you ever do could turn me off” Isak relaxes with those words because somehow hearing how attracted Even really is to him makes him want to show his body to him with the nerves slowly disappearing. he reaches down himself and grips the edge of his own t-shirt and pulling it over his head. “Mmh you look so good Isak” Even says “so handsome” Isak smiles now finally feeling fully comfortable doing this. Isak leans into Even and whispers “take of your pants please Even I’m not scared anymore, and I want us to pleasure each other. I want to touch you” Even smiles and reaches down to get rid of his jeans making Isak follow his moves and get rid his jeans and socks as well before taking a deep breath. Evens head snaps up at Isaks exhale “You ok baby?” He looks at him, skin flushed and whispers “Yeah but could you maybe” he pauses too shy to ask Even to take his underwear off. Even looks at him intently trying to figure out what he means but then Isak continues “take your underwear off first?” blushing once Even says “Yeah of course Isak if that makes you more comfortable” then gets up and hooks his fingers in the elastic band and pulls the boxers down his legs and okay Even is standing fully naked in front of him and his cock is hard, red and glistening slightly at the tip. It’s so pretty. “you’re so handsome Even” Isak says while Even sits back down on the bed and places a kiss on his lips before Isak gets of the bed and shyly drops his underwear to the floor and he can’t really comprehend that he’s standing here in front of his boyfriend completely naked. Even is looking at him with his lips slightly parted and his eyes have become glazed over by the lust for this boy before him. “Fuck you look so good, you’re so pretty, so handsome” Isak blushes but goes to the bed and sits down next to Even. It’s a blur for a while after this. A blur of hands trying to be slow at this because Even doesn’t want Isak to feel overwhelmed with sensations in a bad way. He lets his fingers ghost Isaks thigh, creating goose bumps and a sigh out of both pleasure but also because of the impatience of Even’s hand which just seems to go slower and slower toward the place where the hand is needed the most. A heavy exhale is what breaks Evens sort of trance and he looks up at Isak again. Needs to make sure that all of this is okay. Isak nods, blonde curls bouncing up and down and that is what finally gets Even to touch his cock. Isak almost can’t comprehend that this feels so good. Fuck. Isak bites his lip, throws his head back from the pleasure already coursing through his veins and they’ve just started. Isak looks to the side wanting to see if Even is just as worked up as him. The sight that meets him takes his breath away: Even is sitting there next to him with his legs spread slightly and heavy breathing already matching Isaks own even though he has yet to be touched. Isak looks at Evens lips and gets this need to kiss him first, so he leans in, eyes his lips again and just goes for it. Even responds immediately, kissing back with frantic need, tongue and teeth more present then lips at this point. Even moans into the kiss and this gives Isak the confidence boost he needs to reach for Evens cock that’s red and leaking against his stomach and move his hand slowly up and down. “Ohhh” Even moans into the kiss as his brain seems to catch up with what’s happening, and he has to throw his head back. He looks gorgeous like this Isak thinks. The hand on Isaks own cock has been still for a while now and it’s starting to hurt so he tries to get Evens focus back at least a little on him so that he too can feel the pleasure by saying Even’s name. “Even” he says leaning close to him, so his name is whispered right in his ear, voice deep and raspy. This makes Even spur into action and he frantically start feeling for Isaks cock. He finds it, it lays hot and heavy in his hand and finally starts moving his hand in a rhythm. Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down “Fuck Even” Isaks moan of his name hits Even hard making him look at where his hand is around Isaks cock and his own pulses, throbs with need. He looks at Isak and watches how his hair has become wild and sweat is collecting at his hairline as Even continues his ongoing rhythm while leaning into Isak as he tries to overcome the need to reach down and touch himself due to Isaks hand not really doing anything. He opens his mouth to ask his boyfriend to touch him. “Isak please touch me” isak does just the thing he would do on himself. Up. Down. Up. Down. Even moans finally feeling the pleasure he has desired ever since that kiss in the hallway. “Ahh Isak yes”. His skin is tingling in the best of ways and he’s determined for Isak to feel the same pleasure as him and so he goes faster, the wet sounds of his hand on Isaks cock being loud and suddenly Isak is looking at him “Ahhhh Even” he moans while touching his boyfriend as Evens sounds mimic his own. Evens moans are deep and throaty while Isaks own are these high pitched ‘uh uh uh’sounds. because to put it simply Isak can’t believe that he has Even who is currently touching him.  
Wants to touch him.  
He speeds up. Needs to see Even come. “Isak I’m close” Even moans as if his body just read his thoughts. Even thrusts up into Isaks hand, right on the edge.  
Feeling his stomach coil with the pending release, balls drawing up close to his body and then he moans.  
And comes. White, hot and hard. “Isak” his moan is probably loud, but he can’t hear anything right now, so he doesn’t know. Isak is there helping him right through his bliss.  
Isak has never seen anything more beautiful then Even right in this moment. He is trashing around on the bed, sweat sliding down from his hairline, mouth open in a perfect ‘o’ shape as he moans Isaks name. This is what sends Isak over the edge. The pleasure becomes too much to resist and he gives himself over to the feeling, moaning as he paints his own stomach with sperm, falling backward in the process. 

Even has finally gone through the aftershocks of a very intense orgasm and is now lying down next to Isak neither of them saying anything for a while. Just the quiet, until Isak speaks up “that was good” a beat. “Yeah thank you Isak” Even looks at him and smiles in content. This is real. He kisses him.  
This is them.


End file.
